Disney High
by Idklove3
Summary: Belle is a "odd genius" who moves to the USA from France at the beginning of her freshman year in high school. (Some of anothers pov rare) Rated T for stuff not quite kid friendly


I was now a freshman in high school. I walked to my locker. I dreaded today I've always been the odd genius. I opened my locker and it hit someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I said bending over to help him up.

"It's fine. I'm Adam," he said.

"Hi I'm Belle," I said brushing back my bangs.

-Adams pov- Wow she was beautiful the way her brown hair flowed. The way her brown eyes shined.

"I have to go to my class," she said handing me my books.

-Belles pov- He was super cute. I excused my self for class before I embarrassed myself. I walked away quickly. Besides how could he like me I'm a odd genius. First class English. I really need it being French and all.

I sat down next to a girl with golden hair. Perfect gold hair. She had a willowy figure and looked great in pink. She was a beautiful and delicate as a Rose.

"Hi, I'm Brair Rose. But you can call me Rose," she whispered to me.

"I'm Belle," I whispered back. I giggled on the inside.

I sat and listened to Mr. Jafar. I hated this class. He just kept blabbering on. Finally class was over.

"Hey Belle, Want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Rose asked.

"Um. Sure!" I said after all I would need friends.

When we got in line I saw Adam. My heart skipped a beat. He smiled at me. I politely smiled back. I grabbed my tray and walked with Rose to a table full of girls who appeared to be watching me.

"Belle, this is Cindy, Punzie, Ariel, and Jasmine," Rose said pointing them out.

"So Belle, I see you are interested in Adam," Ariel said smiling.

"Yeah..." I said looking down.

"Well, he is my boyfriends best friend. And Eric is having a party tonight wanna come like everyone is," Ariel said.

"Okay," I said.

After lunch I walked to my locker. Then I saw Adam. His locker was right next to mine. Great, I wouldn't be able to go to my locker with out embarrassing myself.

"Hey Belle," he said.

"Hi," I said opening my locker.

School went by quickly. I raced home and got changed. I did my homework. Easy.

-Adams pov- I really wanted to ask Belle out. But I could barely get words out to her. Only a "hey". Maybe I would see her tonight at Eric's party. After school I went home and did homework.

I hopped in my car. I was on my way to Eric's house. I had felt a little left out because Eric had Ariel, and Naveen had Tiana. But that would change when I asked her tonight. Was she coming though. I got my phone and checked her Facebook. "Going to Eric's Party!"

-Belles pov- I was ready. Ariel came and picked me up. We talked the entire way there. I looked he had a nice place. I started to walk to the door next to Ariel.

"Belle, this is Eric. Eric, this is Belle," Ariel said.

"Hi Belle," Eric said smiling,"Come on in." He let us in.

"Belle!" I heard my name being called and I turned around to see Adam.

"Hello Adam," I said casually.

"Follow me," he said. I followed him.

"Wha-" I startedd to say but I was interrupted by a kiss.

He kissed me, I kissed him back. He put his hands around my waist and I moved my hands around his neck. We finally pulled away. We were both smiling.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't think of any other way to tell you. I took you in private cause the guys would stare." He said.

"No need to be sorry. I enjoyed it," I said.

"Bellle, would you be my girlfriend," Adam said.

"Yes!" I said I kissed him.

-Adam's pov- We walked back into the mainroom hand in hand. Eric and Ariel smiled at us. Naveen and Tiana winked at us. I was happy I squeezed Belle's hand lightly.

"Hey I'll be right back," she said smiling at me.

She walked over to her friends and giggled with them. I was pulled over by the guys.

"You got the girl!" Eric said.

"When will you kiss in public?" Naveen asked.

"I don't know, Naveen. We've only been a couple for about three minutes," I said answering them.

"I have an idea!" Eric said then ran off.

-Belle's pov- A slow song came on. All the girl's boyfriends came and asked them to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Adam asked.

"Of course," I said taking his hand.

We danced. We smiled at eachother. He put his forehead to mine. Whispering stuff to me. I bit my lip and blushed. Finally we were in a distance place. He kissed me lightly. I kissed him back. Then the song ended.

"I'll drive you home," Adam said walking me to his car.

"Okay," I said sliding into the passenger seat.

He held my hand as we drove. I guess this was moving really quickly. I felt great though. It's hard to think this was only my first day of school in this city. Well, anything can happen.

"This it?" Adam asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"Yes, thank you for the ride," I said and hopped out of the car.

He smiled at me and drove off. I went inside careful not to wake up my little brother Chip. I walked to my room and went in. I got ready for bed and hopped in. Sleep over came me quickly.

-Adam's POV-

I dropped her off and headed to my house. Gosh she was beautiful. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. When I got home I tried to slip in without being noticed. But that didn't work well.

"Adam! Where were you?" Mrs. Potts came rushing in.

"Eric's place," I answered.

"Did you do your homework?" she asked.

"Yes, now I'm gonna go to bed," I walked to my room and shut the door.

I got into my night clothes and got in bed. I thought of Belle. Sleep over came me.

-Belle's POV-

"Wake up! Wake up!" I heard a voice yelling at me.

"Chip!" I squealed hopping up.

"Hurry! Bus comes in ten!" he laughed as he walked out.

I sighed and got out of bed. I got dressed and combed my hair. I had just finished getting my homework together when Chip came running in.

"Belle! Some guy is here for you!" Chip said.

"Okay. Tell him I'll be down in a minute!" I harshly said.

"Kay!" he cowered and left.

I scurried down the stairs and saw my father talking to well Adam. I self coutiously combed my hair with my fingers and walk in. His hair was combed back with perfection. His shirt was blue the same color as his beautiful eyes.

"Hello Belle," Adam said very formally.

"Hello Adam," I raised an eyebrow.

"Good bye Belle! Have a nice day," my father said as we walked out the door.

"What was with the formality? No one says hello anymore," I asked as I got into his car.

"Need to make a good first impression," he stated.

I laughed and we drove on. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I only stared straight ahead.

"You alright?" he asked looking at me worriedly.

"Yes," I answered and got out of the car.

I walked straight to my locker with Adam close behind. I ignored him. I hated to but I got a threat from one of the girls here in my scared me and I didn't like it. "Leave Adam or you'll be sorry." I listened. It was anonymous I didn't know who it was.

"Belle!" Adam caught my wrist.

"I'm sorry," I left him.

I grabbed my books and headed to class. I barely shed a tear in class. Adam just looked at me concerned and I wouldn't let him know. As soon as class let out I was out the door. I would not let Adam catch me. I raced to the bathroom.

"I see you got my message," a voice purred coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked fearfully.

"I'm Tasha. You should know that of all people!" she laughed.

"Okay. Tasha why did you want me to leave Adam?" I had to ask that.

"So I could be with him! Of course! You need to use that little brain of yours sometimes," Tasha teased.

"I just wanted to hear it from you. Now I have to go to class," and that was that I left.

I walked to my scond class and kept a straight face. I reached my class and turned in the homework. I sat in the back.

"Miss Belle! Come sit up front please!" Mrs. Fauna said.

"Yes mam," I answered and moved to the front.

I sat through class. Listening and answering. I was one of the only people who didn't get bored and show it. I did all my work carefully and quickly. My teacher looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Belle, that better not have been guesses. Were they?" she asked.

"No mam," I answered.

"Good. Class turn in your work please! You are dismissed" she yelled so the whole class could hear.

I turned in my stuff and walked out.

"Not you Belle!" I sighed and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You seem to do your work quickly. The other teachers and I talked about it. You do great not problem wrong but you just seem to be missing something," she said.

"I don't have any compatition. I like to stay ahead but I never have someone to be better thatn. I'm just so competitve," I answered.

"Well... We have a school decathalon. You could enter," Mrs. Fauna declared.

"I don't know. I'd have to have extra study times," I said.

"I'll talk to the others. I'm possitive they'll let you skip the end of class," she exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I said and scurried to my next class.

I was happy. I've always wanted to be in a decathalon. The excitement the compition all the things I need. Well not everything. I told my teacher why I was late and he let me pass. He seemed pleased with the fact I was joining.

Class went quickly. He asked harder questions for my advantage in the decathalon. I answered each one. And after class I wanted to slap a few boys. So mean to me. I went through the lunch line quickly and got my table with all my girlfriends.

"Adam is worried about you," Ariel said.

"Why would he?" I asked.

"He said and I quote "She seemed bothered. She broke up with me. Was I a one night deal? But she was crying I'm so confused." Thats exactly what he said and I want you to tell me," Rose said.

"I I can't," I started to cry.

"Why?" Punzie scooted closer to me.

"I just can't," I cried.

"Tell us. We'll help you!" Jasmine promised.

"Fine. Last night I got an anonymous threat that if I stayed with Adam I would be hurt badly. Mental and physical. So I had to leave him. I love him but I need to protect myself. So then today I found out who sent it. Her name was Tasha. And that's the end of it," I kept crying.

"Tasha. I'm serious that girl will be the death of me," Cindy said.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Of course. She's been madly in love with Adam since. When was it?" Ariel asked.

"Don't know. Punzie?" Jasmine continued.

"Forgot. Cindy?" Punzie asked.

"Nope Rose?" Cindy turned her head.

"No idea. But that's besides the point," Rose finished.

"Thank you. So so much. And I have great news! I'm gonna be our representive for the Decathalon!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Ariel nearly screamed.

"We haven't been great for years!" Rose said.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Well. They usually have a big test then the person with the highest grade gets it. But that person always changes we never win because they only got the highest because they studied for the test and they dont for the decathalon," Jasmine explained.

"Wow. And I was picked without the test?" I started to question Mrs. Fauna's decition.

"It's fine. You'll do great. I promise," Ariel put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. I better go to the library," I said and ran out of the cafeteria.

I walked to the library and told the librarian why I was there. She smiled and I looked for the book with the decathalon with the rounds named. Math, World History, Language, Science (all types), and Literature. Easy. Not!

"Belle," I turned and saw Adam there.

"Adam," I kept a straight face and walked on.

"The girls told me about Tasha," he started but I cut him off.

"It's fine. Besides I need to think about the decathalon. It'll mean alot to the school," I stopped.

"I know about that to," he smiled.

"Well I have to study," I finished.

"No. Just please. Say you'll stay with me. I love you. With all my heart. More than anything," he pleaded.

"I can't. I'm sorry," I touched his face then walked away.

I checked out my books and walked out of the library. School finished quickly and I couldn't wait to go home and cry. Cry out all my pain. I reached home and raced to my room and cried. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Belle. Please just talk to me. I told Tasha off. I love you," I heard Adam's voice on the other side.

"I love you too. But she'll keep coming back. I know girls. I am one. I can't risk my health. Not for this," I cried.

"Please? I'll prtect you. From everything. You are my world," he hung up after those words.

That shattered my heart. I cried more. Those words were sincere I heard it. In those words was love. Fairytale kind of love. I cried again at the thought. Someone entered my room. And I know it wasn't Father or Chip. I felt a hand on my back and a tissue was hung infront of my face.

"I don't need a tissue," I said.

"Yes you do," I jumped the voice wasn't Ariel's it was Adam's.

"No. Just leave me alone," I burried my face in my pillow.

"Belle. Please?" he asked.

"The tissue? Or go back with you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Both," he quirked a smile.

"I'm just taking the tissue," I took the tissue.

I dabbed my tears then threw the tissue away. He looked at me. His eyes full of hope and other feelings. I focased on his eyes. His blue eyes so much like the ocean. So calm and gentle but other times fierce and quick.

"Belle, I can tell you don't like it. I know you are scared. Don't be. For me," Adam looked deap into me.

"No," I turned again.

"Belle. I love everything about you the way your hair is always in its right place as though its scared to move. How your dark brown eyes resemble love and kindness. How your smile shows true bueaty and happiness. I love everything about you," he made something ppoetic up on the spot.

"Okay. I cant say no to that," I got up and hugged him.

"Good," he hugged me back.

"Are you going to help me study?" I asked.

"Sure. Where do we start?" Adam pulled out my books.

"Hmm. Math," I gave him my math book.

We went on until I could do the problems for page one to page two in my Algebra 1 book by memory. Then we moved on to science. We worked until midnight then I had to kick him out of my house.

I got ready for bed. I climbed into my queen sized bed. I love this bed. I soon fell asleep.

"Belle! Wake up! Adam is here again!" Chip yelled.

"Okay! I'll be ready in ten!" I said.

I growled and hopped out of bed. I got on some clothes and put my hair up. I hurried around and was trying to put my books i my backpack when Adam came in.

"Ten minutes is up!" he smiled.

"Shut up!" I finished putting my books into the bag.

We laughed and got into his car. After I said good bye to my father. We talked and laughed all the way to school.

"X+X+2=64," he said.

"31," I answered happily.

"Good. Let's show that math teacher what you've got!" he smiled as we pulled up.

"Okay. Let's hurry!" I got out of the car laughing.

"Belle! Guess what?" Rose asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Today Tasha is out sick!" Airel said.

"So?" I asked.

"You are free from bullies today!" Rose said.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"She was up till midnight," Adam explained.

"Oh. That explains it," Jasmine said.

We laughed and walked into the building. I of course was quiet. I didn't like Tasha so I was happy she wasn't there but I felt guilty for the feeling. But hey! A day with my boyfriend not having to worry about Tasha? I would always accept that.

I told my teachers that if I fall asleep I was up all night studying. Thay understood and I went to my desk. I listened and tried to stay awake all day. When I got home I ran up the stairs to take a nap.

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up it was midnight. I freaked and did my homework. Well the best I could do when I was half asleep. I hoped I did good. I decided just to stay awake and I got ready.

"Belle! It-" Chip started but saw I was already awake.

"I'm ready awake little brother," I smiled and ruffled his hair as I walked out my bedroom door.

"So I dont have to wait today?" Adam said as I walked in.

"Nope!" I smirked and we walked to his car.

"You didn't answer my phone call last night at seven. Why?" he asked.

"I fell asleep after school," I answered.

"Midnight too late for little Belle?" he teased looking at me.

"Eyes on the road!" I turned his head.

"I'm the master of driving here!" he bragged.

"You're sixteen! Not the master!" I hid my face.

He continued to brag about his driving until we pulled up to the school.

"I'm alive!" I screeched and hopped out of the car.

"Shut up!" he got out also.

"Oh so you two breaking up?" Tasha came up to throw herself of Adam.

"No. Tasha, stop I told you I'm not interested," he shrugged her off.

"You are you are just with Belle to make me jealous. Why else would you talk to me on the phone at night?" I gasped at that.

I walked away. I checked all my calls. He had called me last night but I think it was to leave me. I walked to my class and turned in my homework. I listened and did all my work. I left class towards the end to my study.

The library, a place I belong. I could live in it. Books waiting to be read called out to me. I grabbed the ones I was sure I would need and read them. Ever been in a sad mood and you are listening to to your music and the song that fits your mood perfectly comes on? Yeah well. That happened to me.

"That wasn't true you know?" a voice said behind me.

"Don't want to talk to you!" I growled.

"Belle. If you don't talk to me you won't get a ride home in this rain," he said.

"Fine!" I turned and looked at me.

He smiled. The nerve of him. I'm only speaking to him for a ride. Doesn't he know that? Ugh. I'm just to mad to speak to him. And that's saying alot.

"Use your brain for once!" I snapped.

"I am. That's the only way I can speak think and breathe," he smart aleced back.

"Think I got that!" I calmed my voice a little.

I got up and left. I couldn't take it. I didn't like fighting and I didn't like lies. He could tell me all he wants that he doesnt like or love her but I will never listen again. Never ever ever.

"I can walk home! I don't need a ride from a jerk!" I told him as he followed.

"Belle! Need a ride?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, thank you!" I said and fell into step with her.

"I heard your fight. You okay?" she asked.

"Yep! Never better!" I decided.

"You are not okay. You are worrying me," Rose stopped us.

"Why would I be worrying you?" I asked.

"Because, you are acting all happy when you just broke up with your boyfriend! Speaking of boyfriends Phillip is walking this way!" she smiled.

"Hey Rose!" Phillip said walking to her.

"Hey Phillip!" she brightened up.

"I'll just be going. Bye!" I waved and walked off.

I don't want to see love right now. But he saved me from her lecturing me. Saved by the Phillip. Well I walked home. In the rain. In clothes that could get me sick. Stupid move I know but no lectures on love for me.

"Belle! Go put on dry clothes this instant!" Father told me.

"Yes Father," I said and sludged up the stairs.

I showered and got changed quickly. I did my homework. I was good. I might watch a movie. I looked through them all and finally decided on Madagascar 3. I like movies like this. Always a way to cheer me up.

"You guys just made and ruined my day!" Alex the lion cried in my movie.

I laughed and just nejoyed the movie. I fell asleep right after the movie ended. A nice sleep. Peaceful.

"It's Friday!" Chip yelled.

"I know!" I yelled back laughing.

I got dressed. Bright colors for a bright day, as I always say. That rhymed! Ha ha! Mental celebration dance!

"Adam is here!" Chip said.

"Thanks," I sighed but cheered up.

"Bye Father!" I said and walked out the door.

"Belle please talk to me! I'm using my money to pay for this cars gas! I'm using it to give you a ride," he said.

"Well. Lets see... You were cheating on me with Tasha. Thanks for the ride today but you don't need to give me a ride any more," I said.

"I did not call her. She called me. I hung up. She called again," thats all he said.

"Don't care," I said.

he looked at me turned my head and kissed me. I tried to fight and he gave up. He turned away from me and kept driving. I sighed. I wanted to kiss him but I can't not after all the hurt.

"I give up! I'm not fighting this," he said.

"Adam?" I asked.

"What?" he snapped.

I was taken aback and I think I whimpered. Because he looked at me and my frightened face. And calmed a little bit.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"That's not you Adam," I whispered too.

"I know I'm sorry," and he shut up.

"I love you. But tell me asap when she does. Okay?" I reasoned.

"Okay. Love you too!" he smiled.

"We're at school," I said.

"Okay, at least it's Friday!" he celebrated and got out of the car.

I smiled and got out of his car. I saw Rose and Phillip making out. Like hard. I smirked and decided to tease her about it later. Right now I had to get to class.

"Belle! Have you read Twilight yet?" Ariel asked.

"Yes of course," I smiled.

"You remind me of Bella! And Adam reminds me of Jacob. Isn't it funny?" she giggled.

"Yeah funny," I said.

"And Beauty and the Beast! That so represents you two!" Ariel continued on.

"Okay, I get it!" I sighed.

I laughed as she walked off. I headed to my class and handed in my homework. I smiled and sat down at my desk. Tasha gave me a glare. Well tried and then the bell rang.

"Class! Today we anounce who will be our school representavtive! We still want the test so please pass this test around!" Mr. Jafar said and handed me the tests.

I passed the tests to the person behind me after I grabbed one for myself. I waited for Mr. Jafar to say go. When he did I got to work X+X+2=64. Easy I thought I went like this for every problem. I got the the last one and saw what it said. I can't do this! I thought and thought. I wrote out how to do the the problem with a total guess then I can out with an answer and put it down.

"Belle, I hope that wasn't a guess," Mr Jafar said to me.

"I worked it out five times. I used the answer that looked right," I answered.

"Okay. I trust that your instincts were correct," he looked down.

I walked out of class. Adam came next to me and held my hand. I smiled really big.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Maybe!" I chirped.

"Test go well?" he asked.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"You are the only person in this school who is happy about a test," he said.

"Maybe!" I laughed.

"It's true! I'll put a poll up on the school website!" he smiled.

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Really. I have class I'll see you at lunch," and with a kiss on the cheek he was gone.

I smiled and went to my next class. Math. Yay! No sarcasm there! Yeah, you people groaning in the back! Yes you, math is very important. What ever you want to be math is important.

Well, I listened to my class doing what I needed to do. As always I was the goody-two-shoes. Teased as always. Don't get tired of it. It's more used to it. After class I ran to my next one.

Gym class. I got into my shorts and tee.

"Ten laps around the gym!" Coach Zeus said.

I sighed and started my laps. Did I forget to mention Gym was part of the decathalon. Yeah, I'm so out of shape. I hurried and finished.

"We are going to do a Track and Field course!" Coach said.

"Yeah!" yelled Hercules.

Well, Hercules is Coach Zeus's son. That family loved Greek Mythology. Except Hercules is actually Heracules. But thats weird. Zeus's wife is named Hera. I laugh every single time.

Gym ended quickly and I got changed to go to lunch. I went to the line and got my food. I started my walk to my usual table. Fridays the girls boyfriends always sat with them. When I reached the table I looked tired.

"You okay? You look like you're gonna pass out!" Rose said worriedly.

"Yeah," I answered.

And I think I passed out because the next thing I knew I was in the school infirmerary. It was white and silver and cold. I heard people talking in a corner.

"She can't do the track unit it's too much for her body!" I'm guessing the nurse said.

"Okay, but the decathalon has a gym area!" Coach Zeus said.

"Can't they do an easier thing!" the nurse said.

"I don't know I'll talk to the coaching board," was the last thing I heard and I was out again.

"Belle!" the nurse yelled at me.

"Huh?" I jerked up.

"Stay lying down or else you'll be very naucious and dizzy," she warned.

I complied and stayed down. I listened to her speech on how that was too much for my body to handle. I gave answers to her questions. Afterwards she let me go with a be careful.

"Belle! You okay?" Adam asked me as I walked out of the school.

"Yep. But my chances of ever being a runner were ruined," I laughed.

"That's not good," he faced me.

"I'm out of gym this unit though!" I smiled.

"Lucky," he sighed and we climbed into his car.

We smiled at eachother as he drove me home. When a song I liked I did my signiture dance and he would laugh at my full out embarrassment. We sang and laughed all the way to my house.

"Thanks!" I kissed him and got out of the car.

I ran up the stairs with a smile that seems plastered on my face. Chip followed me. I got out all my homework.

"You okay?" Chip asked.

"Which incident you talking about?" I asked back.

"You passing out at lunch!" he answered.

"Yep! Never better!" I chirped.

"Come on you have a bruise on your forehead!" he pointed out.

"Fine! I have a minor concussion from that table but I'm seriously fine!" I argued.

We went on till I kicked him out and I got to work on my homework. I did it with no problem. TGFF Thank God for friends. My interesting weekend began. I finished my homework and got a call.

"Hey!" I said into the phone.

"Get in something party suitable! I'm taking you out!" Adam said then hung up.

I smiled and got changed. I was wearing a black minish skirt with a electric blue one shoulder top. I had gold hoops and black sandels. I put on some blue eye shadow and looked like a movie star.

"Belle! Adam is here! You ready?" Chip asked.

"Yes Chipperoo!" I smiled and left my room.

"I hate when you call me that!" Chip yelled at me.

"I know!" I ran outside as he chased me down.

I climbed into Adam's car and shut the door. He looked at me weird then laughed. By laughed I mean her was going crazy!  
"Shut up!" I said.

"I cant!" He kept laughing.

"You will or I'll murder you!" I threatened.

He stopped laughing and shut up. It was my turn to laugh. He turned and looked at me. Then he started laughing. We laughed all the way. then stopped. We got to the party.

"Belle!" I heard Ariel call to me.

"Hey!" I said and turned to face her.

"You look great!" she said giving me a once over.

"Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself!" I teased.

We laughed and walked into the party. I held in a gasp at all the people and all the music. I saw alot of my friends dancing with their boyfriends. I stood with Ariel and we laughed.

After awhile Eric came up to Ariel and she left me all alone. I didn't act awkward but I'm pretty sure the vibes of it let off though. I talked with Rose for awhile.

"Belle, I just got a phone call from my gaurdian. I need to head home," Adam said.

"Oh. Well I think I need to get home anyways," I tried for a smile.

"Thanks. Come on," and we left.

We got to his car and climbed in. I smiled at him. He smiled back brightly.

"Thanks for all the fun," I said sincerely.

"Youre Welcome," he kissed me.

I kissed him back then pulled away and he started the car. We drove in silence. He looked at me as we pulled up to my house. He kissed me again. I kissed him back. We kissed for awhile and then pulled away for air.

"Bye," I said and got out of the car.

"Bye," he whispered.


End file.
